


Something Fishy

by Pixelicious



Series: Something Fishy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Pre-Slash, mermaid!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelicious/pseuds/Pixelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had a feeling that Derek knew something was fishy with her.</p>
<p>Haha, fishy.</p>
<p>If only he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Fishy

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.

Stiles was very secretive about her secret.

Very.

Noone knew except her dad and there was no way he was going to go around telling everyone that his little girl was really a mermaid. That would undoubtedly cause too much.. well she didn't know exactly what it would cause, she just knew it wasn't good. Whether people decided to believe him or not.

Which is why she tells people she can't swim just so she could avoid any awkward moments. It's worked so far, for some off 17 years. Even her best friend, Scott, didn't know. Though now he was a werewolf, she's not sure if she should have just told him all those years ago so she could avoid breaking his poor, sensitive puppy heart. 

Stiles had a feeling that Derek knew something was fishy with her.

Haha, fishy.

If only he knew.

He told her once that she smelt like salt water. Shortly after she changed the topic, trying her best to ignore the grumpy expression on his face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At one of the more recent pack meets, it was decided that they would have a pool party at Derek's newly renovated house, now equipped that a very large ground pool thanks to the constant complaining that came from Lydia and Jackson.

She thought about skipping it. Giving the excuse of having dinner with her dad despite him working late night shifts; it's worked all the other times they wanted her to go swimming with them. She wonders how they haven't noticed, although Derek does give her odd looks when the topic comes up. Maybe she could lounge around on her couch and watch movies.

But Stiles caved in to Isaac's stupid, adorable puppy face and agreed to go. Scott had the gall to look offended that his stupid face couldn't talk her into it. 

So that's how she finds herself sitting as far away from the pool without pulling too much attention to herself. She could just sun bathe.

Yes, she needed it.

While the pups played in the water, she noticed Derek was also lounging in a chair, watching them.

“Hey Stilinski,” Jackson called out to her. “Why are you the only one not in the pool?”

“Uh, Derek's not in the pool either.” It was the only thing her mind could supply at such short notice.

“He's the only one we can't force into the pool, because he lacks fun.” Erica brushed hair from her face.

Said Alpha rolled his eyes and stood, stalking into the house, probably to go brood. Well there goes her chance of getting out of this scotch free.

“Come on Batgirl,” the blonde cooed, sauntering over to her in her very revealing two piece. Stiles had relented and wore a swimsuit, even it was the tank top and boy shorts kind.

Jackson had followed Erica, smirking in all his pretty boy, douchebag-ness.

“No, I'm good here. Just sitting here-- hey!”

No matter what she said, the iron grip on both her wrists couldn't keep her in her seat. 

“Guys, stop. Seriously,” she hissed, trying to pull back.

Then she heard Scott try to come to her rescue, bless him!

“Let her go, she can't swim.”

“This isn't funny,” Stiles tried again, but Erica had wrapped her arm around her thin shoulders. As if to comfort her. She really wanted to punch her in the face if she knew she wouldn't hurt herself in the process.

She felt panic creeping up, a tightness in her chest that hurt, wide brown eyes staring at the water like it was infected.

How can none of them smell that she was terrified? Probably-- no, not probably, definitely. Definitely for different reasons.

“Knock it off, Erica,” Lydia decided to speak now. But all Stiles was focused on was the water. It might not be the ocean and just plain clorinated water, but she could still feel it. 

Oh god, oh god. Oh god. They were going to find out what she really was. And if that didn't make her feel sick to her stomach, then she just didn't know anymore. Stiles knew it was only a matter of time before they found out eventually. But this seemed too soon, too fast, and she wasn't really to tell.

And they were right beside the pool now, her heart beating so fast it might just burst out of her chest.

“Stop--”

“Erica knock it off--”

“Will you guys--”

“Erica--”

“Erica!”

The last voice was loud and blocked out all the other voices, but it was too late.

“I got you Batgirl,” Erica grinned despite all the yelling at her, water and a pair of arms surrounding her.

A few moments passed in the cool water. It has been too long. Now there was a different ache in her chest. Arms gripped her and pulled her up to the surface, but it was okay, she didn't need it. Stiles was seriously debating staying under the water. She decided against it though, not wanting to freak them out anymore then what they were in for.

Breaking the surface, Stiles could hear all the voices again, not muffled by the water, and that all melded together. She looked up to see Derek staring at her. He had this strange expression on face before it fled away and changed into a glare, his red eyes fixing on Erica now.

Then she felt the tell tale of a tingling sensation going down her spine. 

Stiles turned her head to look at Erica, who had the decency to look ashamed of herself.

“You okay?” Erica finally asked.

The teen exploded.

“Are you stupid!? How can you-- what made you even think that was okay!?”

Scott was at the edge, trying to reach out to get her out of the pool, but she ignored him, despite thinking it was cute that he was trying to be protective. “Give my your hands and I'll pull you out, Stiles.”

“No,” she grumbled.

“What do you mean no?” Derek interjected. Stiles moved away from Erica, closer to the edge, but not all the way.

“I can't get out now, thanks to Erica!” She could tell that Erica flinched without having to look at her.

“Why? Just climb out.”

“I can't.” 

“Stiles--”

“I don't have legs right now!”

There was a silent moment, all eyes on her as if trying to decipher what she meant by that. It made her want to just sink into the water.

“What do you mean you don't have legs?”

Stiles didn't like the calm tone the Alpha took on. It didn't suit him right now. Not in this situation.

Before she knew it, Derek had snatched a hold of her wrists. 

Seriously?

Was he really going to do this?

With a sharp yank, he pulled her up, suspending her in the air like some puppet. Now everyone could see what she meant by no legs. From her hips down, long pale legs were replaced by moss green scales.. and a fish tail.

Stiles kept a blank look on her face as she stared right into Derek's eyes.

She was expecting to see disgust and maybe anger in his eyes, but she didn't. They only held an air of curiosity.

“And here you probably thought I was bullshitting you,” she swallowed. Using Derek's hold, she pulled herself up higher, bringing her fin out of the water and splashed it at Derek, getting him wet.

It definitely took him by surprise because he dropped her back into the water.

Once again there were voiced muffled by the water. Why did they talk while she was in the water? Maybe she could stay under here and just wait it out, but that didn't happen.

There was another body submerged in the water now. Apparently the Alpha couldn't just let this go and leave her. He didn't like the idea of her being under the water for any amount of time now. Go figure.

He grabbed her once more—he has a thing about grabbing her, huh? She's unsure if she likes it or not—and pulled her back up.

When she came up and pulled in some air, then she decided now was the perfect time to panic.

Again.

What was her life?

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how i did with this, so if you could let me know? :D


End file.
